It is sometimes desirable to provide a walk-in, highly secured, lockable vault inside a building or habitat to protect property from damage or theft or to serve as a shelter from natural disaster or intruders.
These walk-in vaults are often required to comply with various building codes and satisfy requirements set by regulatory bodies for security vaults. This has led to the walk-in vault being built in-place in a building by forming walls of substantial building material such as concrete, steel, or brick to form an enclosure which is fire-resistant and burglary-proof for a rated time.
The fact that these walk-in vaults have to be built in-place makes them very expensive for the average person and prolongs construction time of the building. It also makes the addition of a vault to a building that is already constructed difficult. Thus it is desirable to have a fire-resistant, burglary-proof, walk-in security vault that can be built inexpensively and incorporated into a building quickly.